Kedai Cinta
by ShinKUrai
Summary: Gaara yang seorang pelajar berumur 15 tahun melamar menjadi pegawai di kedai Naruto. Tanpa Naruto ketahui bahwa dia adalah anak dari klan Sabaku yang merupakan sebuah klan yakuza yang menguasai kota sebelah. Hingga tanpa mereka sadari tumbuh cinta dari keduanya. Lalu bagaimana mereka akan melewati ini? menentang pimpinan yakuza yang adalah ayah Gaara. Yaoi: BL, Yaoi, review please!


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : NaruGaa**

**Yaoi, OOC, Typo(s), Gaje, Abal, Flat, dll**

.

enjoy...!

.

Seorang pria berambut pirang berdiri di belakang counter tampak sedang sibuk melap piring ditangannya, sambil bersenandung riang seolah itu adalah hal yang cukup menyenangkan. Pria itu tersenyum ramah ketika sepasang pelanggannya berpamitan kepadanya. "Terimakasih... datang kembali lain kali ya!" Serunya optimis menyertai pelanggan itu keluar restoran. Uzumaki Naruto pemilik kedai yang menyajikan daging panggang disertai ramen itu tersenyum senang melihat bagaimana tempatnya selalu di kunjungi. Tidak terlalu ramai memang, tapi selalu ada pelanggan tiap beberapa jamnya pada saat sepi seperti ini. Dan akan sangat sibuk pada saat ramai.

Memang dirinya dikenal sebagai pribadi yang ramah sehingga beberapa pelanggan dapat kenal dekat dengannya. Walaupun dengan harga standart kedai daging yang disajikannya bukanlah daging murahan. Naruto sangat tahu bagaimana cara terbaik menyimpan daging. Itu semua berkat pamannya Jiraiya yang memiliki usaha jagal di Kyoto. Jadi dia bisa mendapatkan daging sapi langsung dari peternakannya.

Naruto juga menyediakan ramen sebagai menu tambahan. Mungkin ramen adalah menu yang kurang cocok jika disandingkan dengan daging panggang. Hanya saja Naruto adalah seorang maniak ramen, sampai-sampai dulu ia pernah berguru pada Ichiraku-san untuk mempelajari ilmu menciptakan mie yang enak.

Ketika pandangannya mengikuti ke pergian pelanggannya, mata birunya menangkap perawakan seorang pelajar berdiri di depan kedai. Hanya berdiri disana dan entah kenapa terlihat akan masuk tapi tidak juga segera masuk.

Naruto tidak pernah meragukan interior kedainya. Jadi tidak mungkin anak itu ragu untuk masuk hanya karena kedainya tidak terlihat biasa. Namun akhirnya anak itu masuk juga, melewati pintu kayu setengah dada yang selalu fleksibel untuk tertutup.

"Sst..!" Naruto mengisyaratkan kepada salah satu pegawainya untuk menyambut anak itu.

Seperti pada umumnya seorang pelayan tersenyum dan menanyai apa yang pelanggannya butuhkan, meja untuk memasak daging atau hanya sekedar menyantap ramen saja. Beberapa saat mereka masih berdiri di tempatnya sambil mengucapkan beberapa kalimat. Kemudian Naruto sadari mereka datang menuju ke arahnya.

"Naruto-san, pemuda ini ingin berbicara dengan anda." Ujar pegawainya itu.

"Ohh oke?" Naruto meletakkan piring beserta lap dari tangannya sambil berpikir apa yang diperlukan seorang pelajar dengan pemilik kedai sepertinya. "Ada yang bisa dibantu?" Ujarnya dengan senyuman ramah khas owner kedai.

"Uem begini..." Anak itu meremas tali tasnya, entah sedang ragu-ragu, takut-takut, atau bahkan mungkin malu-malu? Menundukkan kepalanya yang memiliki warna rambut merah."-dapatkah saya bekerja disini?" Kata anak itu, pandangannya yang semula terus menatap lantai mini mendongak, menatap Naruto dengan pupil hijau keruhnya yang berbingkai kelopak mata hitam.

Naruto berkedip sesaat melihat wajah anak itu. Pipi yang berisi dan kulit putihnya yang kencang benar-benar menunjukan kharisma anak muda. Tapi apakah dia jarang tidur? Mungkin bukan juga, karena mata panda yang mengelilingi mata anak itu terlalu hitam dia juga tidak beralis, mirip seperti anak panda. _'Kawai~'_ pikir Naruto.

Naruto sendiri sih sudah 22 tahun, tapi dia sudah kehilangan wajah imutnya bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Padahal dulu Naruto selalu saja dipanggil bocah, tapi sekarang dia sering sekali dipanggil dengan awalan 'pak'. Memang mukanya seboros itu apa?

Memperhatikan dari ujung sepatu sampai ujung rambut pemuda di depannya jelas masih duduk di bangku sekolah. Rasanya Naruto ingin kembali ke masa-masa sekolah dulu. Memang sedikit narsis, tapi jujur masa sekolah adalah masa yang paling menyenangkan. Lalu apakah pantas kalau dirinya mempekerjakan anak di bawah umur? Gaara tidak terlalu kecil sih, Naruto mengira anak ini masih duduk di bangku SMP.

"Namamu?"

"Akamizu no Gaara". Jawab anak itu langsung.

"Jadi Gaara, Kau ingin bekerja? Lalu bagaimana dengan sekolahmu?" Ucap Naruto mulai menginterview calon pegawai abg di depannya. Melihat anak yang ingin memiliki pekerjaan disamping dia masih sekolah membuat Naruto mengingat dirinya sendiri. Naruto selama ini sebatang kara, jadi dia harus mengurus semua keperluannya sendiri. Tapi masih bersyukur Pamannya Jiraiya mengambil hak sebagai walinya dan membiayai sekolahnya. Dan disamping itu Naruto akan bantu-bantu di ramen Ichiraku seusai dari urusan sekolah. Lumayan untuk menambah kebutuhan kesehariannya, dan membuatnya tidak harus selalu memakan ramen instan yang memiliki banyak pengawet.

"Saya bisa bekerja setalah pelajaran usai. Sekitar jam dua... "

"Tapi rasanya aku tidak bisa mempekerjakan anak di bawah umur." Sela Naruto. Naruto tidak berencana menolak, malah sebenarnya ia kagum melihat niat positif anak itu. Naruto hanya mengujinya sedikit.

"Saya memang masih 15 tahun, tapi bukannya sudah umum jika pelajar SMA seperti saya bekerja sambilan?" Tegas pemuda itu.

"Oh yaampun! Jadi kau sudah duduk di bangku SMA? Aku kira tadi kau murid SMP karena aku belum pernah melihat seragammu sebelumnya." Ujar Naruto sambil terkekeh. Kalau begitu sih sudah dapat ia putuskan.

"Baiklah aku menerimamu. Namaku Naruto. Panggil saja Naruto-nii!" Naruto mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan dengan anak itu.

Dan dengan sumringah Gaara menjabat tangannya sambil mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Tanganmu cukup halus. Apa kau yakin sudah terbiasa melakukan pekerjaan rumah tangga Gaara?" Naruto menelisik tangan putih digenggamannya.

Gaara sedikit terperanjat. Anak berambut merah itu segera menarik tangannya dari salaman hangat mereka.

Kepala merah itu terlihat ragu-ragu untuk menjawab. Entah apa artinya, mungkin Gaara memang masih belum memiliki pengalaman untuk bekerja.

"Tidak masalah. Kau bisa mulai belajar bekerja besok." Gaara menatapnya dan mengangguk setuju sambil tersenyum kecil. Kelihatannya memang Naruto tidak keberatan dengan apapun keadaannya selama anak itu memiliki kemauan untuk bekerja. Dan selalu ada awalan untuk sebuah pengalaman. Sebagai masyarakat yang baik tentunya Naruto merasa senang untuk dapat membimbingnya.

"Jadi sekarang aku butuh keteranganmu dan nomer yang bisa dihubungi." Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah nota untuk mencatat data pegawai barunya.

"Terimakasih banyak." Gaara buru-buru membungkukkan badannya untuk berterimakasih sekaligus berpamitan.

Naruto memberi sebuah cengiran untuknya. Kesannya memang kaku, tapi Gaara terlihat cukup sopan serta polos dalam waktu bersamaan. "Ya, aku tunggu besok. Aku akan mengajarimu banyak hal saat bekerja."

"Saya mengerti. Kalau begitu sampai jumpa!" Naruto yakin kecanggungan anak itu akan hilang dari waktu ke waktu saat bekerja. Terlihat sekali dengan kikuk anak itu berusaha membalas senyumannya membuat Naruto ingin tertawa, terlebih ketika pipinya ikut memerah canggung.

'Anak yang menarik.' Pikir Naruto.

lol

Dihari berikutnya Gaara datang sesuai yang dijanjikannya kemarin.

Seperti biasa Naruto selalu terlihat ramah pada semua orang. Dan bagi Gaara, melihat bagaimana bosnya itu selalu tersenyum adalah sesuatu yang mengagumkan. Ia bahkan dibuat merinding berkali-kali pasa sesi perkenalan kemarin.

Gaara tidak habis pikir bagaimana seseorang tidak pernah bosan mengembangkan senyuman seperti itu.

Karena baru saja tiba dan tidak mengerti harus mulai darimana Gaara hanya menunggu, memperhatikan saat bosnya tengah berinteraksi dengan tiga orang anak yang Nampak lebih muda dari Gaara. "Hahah, dasar Konohamaru! Kau masih saja menyusahkan seperti biasa." Naruto menepuk-nepuk kepala anak bersyal biru di depan counternya. Anak itu menepisnya dan membalas ucapan dengan menggebu-gebu membuat anak lainnya tertawa. Mereka terlihat sangat akrab. "Ini kupon ramen untuk kalian. Jadi sebaiknya kalian belajar yang rajin jika ingin mendapatkan kupon gratis lagi!" Ucap Naruto sambil memberikan 3 lembar kupon ramen cuma-cuma kepada ketiga anak itu. "Yey asyik!" Seru si anak perempuan sedangkan bocah laki-laki lain berkacamata menerimanya dengan ucapan "Terima kasih" Mereka semua terlihat sangat senang, terutama Naruto yang tidak berhenti menampilkan cengirannya.

Aura cerah dari pria itu seolah dapat membagi kebahagian pada setiap orang di sekelilingnya. Bahkan perasaan itu sampai kepada Gaara. Interaksi mereka terlihat sangat menyenangkan. Membuat Gaara iri untuk memiliki komunikasi yang sama menyenangkannya. Tapi hal pertama yang Gaara inginkan adalah ia ingin bisa tersenyum, tersenyum ceria seperti pria yang ia perhatikan walau menurutnya mustahil setidaknya untuk saat ini. Gaara berusaha mempercayai dirinya sendiri.

Ketiga anak itu berjalan pergi dari kedai. Ketika sepasang sapphire itu menangkap keberadaannya, Gaara merasa terpanggil untuk segera mengahadap.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu?" Tanya Naruto. Tidak diragukan lagi, Gaara benar-benar mengagumi senyuman itu, terutama senyuman yang ditujukkan untuknya, seolah sanggup menentramkan hatinya. Tidak pernah ada yang tersenyum kepadanya seperti itu sebelumnya.

"Uem.. baik." Jawab Gaara pendek. Tidak tahu apa lagi yang bisa dia katakan.

"Aku dapat menebak kau murid yang patuh di sekolah." Ujar pemilik kedai itu, "-berapa peringkatmu?"

"Peringkat pertama." Jawab Gaara seadanya.

"dari seluruh sekolah?"

Gaara mengangguk.

"Wow! Apa kubilang. Aku bisa menebak seseorang hanya dari wajahnya, haha…" Pria itu berseru bangga, entah bangga karena ia mendapatkan pekerja yang pintar atau bangga pada dirinya sendiri karena tebakannya tepat.

Sedangkan Gaara dibalik wajahnya yang tidak berubah ekspresi, pemuda merah itu semakin takjub dengan ekspresi yang dibuat Naruto.

"Hei, Kenapa kau tidak tersenyum?" Tanya Naruto heran. Masalahnya pria itu baru pertama kali ini bertemu dengan anak yang wajahnya seperti boneka. Bahkan Gaara tidak tersenyum sedikitpun saat seseorang memuji prestasinya. Kalau orang normal kan biasanya langsung menyombongkan dirinya sedikit dengan merendah.

Gaara terkesiap. Serius ia tidak tahu jika disaat seperti ini ia harus tersenyum.

"Ma-maaf."

"Kenapa malah minta maaf, aku memintamu untuk tersenyum Gaara… jadi coba sekarang tersenyum!"

Gaara memutar otaknya, tanpa teoripun semua orangn tahu cara untuk tersenyum adalah dengan melengkungkan bibir ke atas atu dengan memperlihatkan gigi. Jadi Gaara putuskan untuk mencoba keduanya.

"Err…" Naruto mengernyit pucat dengan keringat besar di dahinya. Apakah itu yang disebut tersenyum? Bibir Gaara memang melengkung ke atas sambil memperlihatkan sedikit deretan giginya, tapi matanya yang melotot sama sekali tidak sinkron dengan senyumannya. Membuat Naruto teringat dengan boneka Annabelle.

"Hahah… cobalah lebih rileks Gaara. Kau tahukan syarat pertama untuk melayani pelanggan adalah tersenyum." Ujar Naruto.

"Apakah terlihat aneh?" Tanya Gaara.

Naruto menggaruk pipi dengan telunjuknya. "Err… kurang lebih sih begitu."

Naruto sadar jika Gaara lebih pendiam daripada yang ia kira. Dan kelihatannya dia butuh dilatih untuk tersenyum, juga komunikasinya perlu diperbaiki. Jadi Naruto putuskan untuk mengajak Gaara berbicara lebih banyak selama disini.

Naruto menepuk kepala merah Gaara yang tertunduk seolah menyesal. "Tak apa. Nanti jika sudah terbiasa kau pasti bisa tersenyum dengan benar. Kau perlu berlatih… ini penting untuk pelanggan kita." Ucap Naruto dan Gaara mengangguk.

Naruto menunduk dan terlihat mengeluarkan sesuatu dari lemari counter. "Ini pakailah!" Lalu menyerahkannya kepada Gaara yang rupanya adalah setelan baju lengkap. "Sebenarnya pekerja disini hanya diwajibkan memakai celmek. itu kemeja yang bisa kau pakai agar seragam sekolahmu tidak kotor. Kau bisa ganti di ruang ganti. " Terang Naruto dengan jempol jari menunjuk ke belakang, ke ruangan lain di dalam restoran.

Gaara mengangguk lalu pergi untuk mengganti pakaiannya.

Gaara memperhatikan penampilannya, celana dan kemeja itu terlihat serasi dengan apron yang dipakainya. Bosnya adalah orang yang cukup baik karena mau menerimanya bahkan telah mempersiapkan baju untuknya. Gaara sendiri lupa untuk membawa baju ganti. Mungkin Naruto sudah memperkirkan hal itu melihat dari tas selempangan Gaara yang tidak menggelembung.

Seorang wanita rekan kerjanya tersenyum menghampiri setelah Gaara keluar dari kamar ganti, Gaara membalasnya dengan menganggukkan kepala.

"Aku Ino. Jadi kau pelajar yang mulai bekerja hari ini?" Tanya gadis pirang berkuncir itu. Beberapa saat mata gadis itu mengamatinya lalu mengangguk kecil.

"_Hai_." Jawab Gaara.

"Kau masih sangat muda. Kau yakin mau bekerja dengan keras?"

"Tnt-tentu! Aku akan melakukan yang terbaik." Jawab Gaara. Dari awal dia sudah bertekad untuk bekerja. Ia harus melakukannya dengan maksimal walau tanpa pengalaman bekerja.

"Ikuti aku!" ajak Ino. Gaara mengikutinya hingga keluar dari pintu belakang. "Nah! Kau bisa mencuci ini sebagai tugas pertamamu." Kata seniornya itu.

Gaara hanya mematung melihat begitu banyaknya tumpukan alat pemanggang disebelah bak air, menantinya untuk segera dicuci.

"Membersihkan semuanya mungkin agak sulit, tapi aku yakin kau bisa. Nikmati pekerjaanmu Gaara." Rekan kerjanya sudah kembali kedalam meninggalkannya untuk melakukan tugasnya seorang diri.

Apa boleh buat, Gaara melipat lengan kemejanya dan duduk dikursi kecil disitu untuk segera mencuci.

Setelah 15 tahun ia dilahirkan ke dunia baru kali ini Gaara melakukan kegiatan seperti ini. Mencuci lusinan tumpukan pemanggang di belakang toko, dan dengan hanya mengandalkan insting ia mulai menggosok sisi besi itu satu persatu.

"Keh!"Ternyata memang sulit seperti yang ia kira. Pemanggang besi itu berat, belum lagi lemak kehitaman yang menempel seolah menyatu. Keras dan sangat bandel untuk dihilangkan.

"Ah!" wajahnya terkena cipratan air ketika tangannya terpeleset untuk menjatuhkannya.

Tapi Gaara terus berjuang. Ia kembali menggosoknya dengan telaten dan membilasnya hingga mengkilap.

Walaupun bekerja itu sulit. Tapi ia harus mulai belajar untuk melakukannya demi merubah keseharian hidupnya.

.

Hari mulai berganti sore, dan kedai sedang dalam kondisi sepi.

Naruto selesai melap semua meja lalu menyeka keringat yang merembes di keningnya dengan lengan tangan.

Melihat penjuru kedai yang hanya ada dirinya membuatnya sadar, ngomong-ngomong dia belum melihat pegawai barunya itu setelah menyuruhnya ke belakang?

Mata birunya menangkap sosok Ino yang baru saja keluar. "Ahh Ino, dimana Gaara?" tanyanya kepada pegawai sekaligus temannya itu. Naruto ingat tadi ia berpesan pada gadis berambut pirang panjang itu untuk memberi tahu apa saja yang harus dilakukan kepada Gaara. Tapi sejak tadi tidak ada sosok Gaara disini untuk membantu melayani pelanggan. Itu artinya Ino memberinya tugas lain di belakang.

"Mungkin dia masih belum selesai mencuci pemanggang di belakang." Sebenarnya Ino adalah temannya ketika di sekolah menengah. Orang tuanya memiliki toko bunga, tapi gadis itu memilih kuliah di kota ini dan bekerja paruh waktu di tempatnya.

"Mencuci pemanggang? Sendirian?"

"Iya, karena Chouji tidak masuk jadi pemanggang yang kotor menumpuk di belakang."

"Astaga... bukannya itu terlalu sulit baginya? Ini baru hari pertama dia mulai bekerja." Ucap Naruto agak sedikit khawatir.

Ino menggidikkan bahu "Bukannya pada akhirnya dia juga harus melakukan pekerjaan itu? Tadinya aku mau membantunya. Tapi disini juga membutuhkan tenagaku." Ujarnya. Naruto menghela nafas membenarkan hal itu. Pagawainya memang hanya beberapa orang, itupun dengan sif yang bergilir, mungkin dia harus menambah orang lagi besok jika memang kuwalahan.

"Baik, aku akan melihatnya sekarang." Memutuskan untuk pergi mengecek keadaan Gaara, Naruto berjalan ke dalam setelah meletakkan serbetnya di meja konter.

"Kalau aku melakukannya bisa-bisa kukuku patah..." Gumam Ino memperhatikan jari-jari tangannya yang dicat warna ungu, tentunya setelah Naruto meninggalkannya sendirian.

Gaara menaruh bak yang penuh dengan pemanggang yang telah dicucinya ke dalam dapur. Kemudian mengusap dahinya yang basah dengan punggung tangannya. Pelajar itu tampak kepayahan karena jumlah pemanggang yang berat itu sebenarnya sangat banyak sampai baskom besarpun hampir tidak muat. Pakaiannya juga menjadi lembab karena terlalu sering terkena cipratan air. Untung ini musim panas, jadi pakaiannya akan kering dengan sendirinya.

Gaara yang melihat hasil pekerjaannyapun menghela nafas takjub. Serius! ia telah menyelesaikan pekerjaan ini? Tadinya ia pikir tidak akan pernah selesai sampai hari gelap terbitlah terang.

"Gaara, kau sudah selesai?" Tanya Naruto yang tiba-tiba muncul. Layaknya prajurit magang yang didatangi komandannya, Gaara langsung menegakkan tubuh yang tadinya loyo karena pegal.

Mendapati tumpukan pemanggang yang mengkilap basah setelah dicuci, Naruto tersenyum lega karena anak ini melebihi yang diharapkannya. "Wuah, kau melakukannya dengan baik. Kerja bagus Gaara."

Mendengar kalimat yang solah pujian itu membuat Gaara senang. Terang saja, tidak pernah ada seseorang yang memperhatikannya melakukan sesuatu, apalagi memujinya.

"Lalu ini harus ditaruh dimana?"

"Owh itu kau harus mengeringkannya dulu sebelum menyusunnya di rak dasar," Naruto mengambil serbet dan meletakkannya di atas tumpukan pemanggang. "Biar kutunjukan!" Mengangkat bak tersebut Naruto menaruhnya di lantai depan rak, lalu mulai mengelapinya satu per satu. Gaarapun mengikutinya, berjongkok di samping Naruto dan mengambil serbet yang lain.

"Maaf sudah membuatmu melakukan pekerjaan keras dihari pertama." Ucap Naruto kepada Gaara.

Gaara menggeleng pelan. "Ini sudah menjadi pekerjaan saya, jadi saya harus melakukannya dengan baik."

"Tidak usah seformal itu," Naruto tersenyum kecil. "Lagipula aku beruntung mendapatimu bekerja disini. Jika tidak pekerjaan di belakang akan terbengkalai, dan aku akan kerepotan jika pelanggan tidak segera mendapatkan daging panggangnya."

"_Soudeska_?" Ucap Gaara pelan.

"Ya." Jawab Naruto sambil sibuk menata pemanggangnya.

"Harusnya saya yang berterimakasih karena sudah diterima disini." Ucap Gaara lagi.

Naruto terlihat menghela nafas kemudian menoleh kearahnya. "_Araa_... Kau sudah mengatakannya kemarin." Kata Naruto sambil tiba-tiba memolototinya. Sebenarnya melihat sikap anak itu yang terlalu formal membuat Naruto agak kesal. Terbiasa berbicara terbuka, Naruto ingin setiap orang di dekatnya juga menjadi demikian.

"Ma-maaf... " Gaara langsung merasa tidak enak dan meminta maaf jika tadi dia membuat atasannya tersingung.

Naruto tidak menuduh jika Gaara memang remaja yang kaku. Dia malah terlihat lucu dengan kekikukannya berkomunikasi.

Gaara menunduk dalam, dan Naruto mulai tertawa "Ahahahh... kau memang anak yang baik. Cobalah lebih santai!" Tangan pemuda berkulit tan itupun menepuk-nepuk kepala Gaara. Refleks sang empu menutup sebelah matanya menerima tangan besar itu. Sekarang Gaara sadar jika barusan bosnya sedang bercanda.

Gaara meraih tangan Naruto agar bosnya itu berhenti menepuk kepalanya. Kau tahu hanya sekedar menerima tangan Naruto yang besar itu di atas kepalamu sudah terasa cukup berat.

"Gaara... tanganmu!" Gaara agak terkejut mendapati tangannya digenggam oleh atasannya, tangan Naruto yang notebanenya sudah dewasa memang jauh lebih besar, terlebih Gaara baru tahu jika tangan seseorang itu memiliki temperature yang hangat. Kehangatan itu menghantarkan panas melalui kulitnya, rasanya aneh terlebih ia hampir tidak pernah disentuh.

Naruto memperhatikan tangan Gaara yang memerah dan beberapa kulitnya mengelupas kecil. Ada banyak luka lecet disana. 'Jadi dia sekeras itu membersihkan pemanggang tadi?' Naruto jadi merasa tidak enak.

"Ikut aku!" Ajaknya masih mengenggam tangan Gaara, mengambil kotak P3K di rak atas dan membawanya keluar lewat pintu belakang.

Halaman belakang kedai Naruto memiliki pohon yang rindang sebelum ada tangga yang terhubung dengan jalan setapak umum di bawahnya.

Naruto mendudukkan Gaara pada ranjang kayu yang terdapat di bawah pohon. Tempat yang biasa digunakannya atau pegawainya untuk bersantai. Kemudian Membuka kotak P3K, menuangkan betadine pada kapas, ia menarik tangan Gaara dan mulai mengobatinya. "Bagaimana? Perih?" Tanya Naruto.

Gaara mengangguk kecil. Walaupun perih ketika cairan betadine mengenai lukanya tapi ia tidak mengernyit sedikitpun.

"Maaf, bisakah saya melakukannya sendiri?" Merasa tidak enak dengan posisinya Gaara ingin menarik tangannya tapi Naruto tidak melepaskannya.

"Aku bukanlah atasan yang baik jika membiarkan pegawaiku terluka." Ujar Naruto "Aku bertanggung jawab atas keselamatanmu ketika bekerja disini. Terlebih ini baru hari pertamamu."

Gaara tertegun. Bosnya itu terlihat sangat hati-hati dan perhatian, membuat Gaara berdebar dengan wajah mulai memanas. 'Jadi begini rasanya jika seseorang perhatian kepadamu?'

"Kulitmu halus ya... seperti bayi. Sayang sekali aku membiarkannya lecet." Komentar Naruto kemudian meniupi kulit Gaara yang terkelupas. Gaara tertegun, perasaan malu menyerang hatinya hingga. Udara yang Naruto tiupkan terasa sejuk menyapu lukanya, mampu menghantarkan sesuatu yang membuat pipinya semakin terbakar. Ia terpesona oleh perlakuan lembut itu.

"Nah, selesai." Ucap Naruto yang selesai menempelkan plester pada luka Gaara.

Gaara tertunduk menatap plaster yang terpasang pada jemarinya.

"Sudah sore ya, astaga! apa tadi kau sudah makan siang sebelum kesini Gaara?" Ujar Naruto tersadar.

"Em belum."

Sinar matahari sudah berwarna kejinggaan dan sepertinya sudah mulai petang. Sadar Gaara menghabiskan waktu hampir setengah hari untuk membersihkan pemanggang itu. Mungkin jika sudah terbiasa ia bisa melakukannya lebih cepat.

"Jadi kau bekerja dengan perut kosong? jika pagawai baruku sakit aku juga yang repot." Naruto menggosok kepalanya. Ia tidak ingin menajadi pimpinan yang buruk.

Gaara menatapnya bingung. Ekspresi Naruto terlihat seperti orang depresi, jadi ia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

"Ah _gomen-gomen_, kau pasti lelah." Sambil berkata demikian pemuda prang itu kembali tersenyum. "Ayo masuk! Akan kubuatkan ramen spesial untuk pegawai baruku. Mungkin setelah itu kau akan manjadi lebih enjoy." Naruto menepuk pahanya lalu berdiri, mengajak Gaara masuk ke dalam dapur dengan semangat.

Gaara semakin bertambah bingung, ia belum pernah bertemu dengan orang seperti Naruto sebelumnya. Seseorang yang dengan mudahnya merubah-ubah raut dan nadanya dengan cepat. Tapi berkat itu ia merasa tidak canggung lagi, bibirnya terasa ringan untuk ikut tersenyum membalas Naruto.

"Bagaimana? " Tanya Naruto yang telah menghabiskan semangkok ramen miliknya. Sedangkan mangkok ramen Gaara masih setengah.

"Em enak, tapi sedikit terlalu pedas." Komentar Gaara melap bibirnya yang semakin merah karena efek pedas, kemudian meminum airnya. Naruto menatapnya dengan senyum tersungging dibibirnya. Sebenarnya ia senang melihat pemuda bermabut merah itu kini menjadi lebih santai. Tapi terlalu lama dipandang seperti itu membuat Gaara merasa aneh "A-pa ada sesuatu di wajahku?" Tanyanya.

"Umhm-" Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku hanya senang melihat seseorang menyukai ramen yang aku buat."

"Naruto." Panggil Ino yang berjalan melewati dapur.

"_Hai_?"

"Di depan tidak ada yang jaga. Aku harus mandi sebelum kembali bekerja."

"Baiklah, aku kedepan duluan, kau bisa membantu setelah selesai beristirahat. " Kata Naruto kembali bekerja pada kedainya yang kembali ramai.

Hari sudah petang, kedai Naruto masih buka beberapa jam lagi, tapi Naruto sudah menyuruh Gaara untuk segera pulang.

"Karena masih pelajar kau bisa bekerja disini sebelum larut malam. Jadi sekarang kau bisa pulang untuk belajar." Kata Naruto.

Gaara melirik jam yang menunjukkan angka delapan. Atasannya ini memang baik, selain membuatnya merasa senang karena dapat bekerja disini, Gaara juga merasa diperhatikan.

Apa Naruto memberikan perlakuan istimewa kepadanya?

Ah, tentu saja tidak. Pegawai Naruto yang biasa mencuci pemanggang hari ini izin mendadak dan Naruto tidak terlihat keberatan olehnya. Mungkin Naruto memang selalu bermurah hati kepada orang-orang?

"Terimakasih sudah bekerja keras dihari pertama. Haha..." Naruto menepuk bahu Gaara dan tertawa ringan. Gaara ikut tersenyum sebelum mengangguk untuk berpamitan.

Gaara berjalan ringan menuju stasiun kereta. Hari pertama ia kerja, dan rasanya menyenangkan. Entah kenapa rasanya ia tidak sabar menanti hari esok untuk kemabali bekerja lagi.

.

.

lol

.

Gaara hanyalah seorang anak yang pendiam. Ia tidak pernah protes sekalipun kamarnya terletak di lantai paling atas, ataupun tidak diberikan oleh-oleh walaupun kedua kakaknya mendapatkannya. Gaara bahkan tidak pernah menyuarakan pendapatnya sekalipun, karena ia tidak ada satupun yang akan mendengar.

Jadi ketika ia dimasukkan ke Sunagakuen High School tempat dimana anak-anak orang kaya yang memandang kasta bersekolah, Gaara berusaha tidak menonjol sambil berusaha menjalaninya dengan baik. Menjalani apapun dengan sebaik-baiknyalah yang harus Gaara yakini. Untuk tidak membuat gangguan dan memancing amarah orang-orang.

Tidak seperti layaknya teman-teman sebayanya bermain, Gaara tidak pernah diberi kesempatan untuk bergabung. Pernah dulu ketika kecil dia dilempari batu hanya agar dia tidak mendekat. Yang dapat ia lakukan hanyalah belajar, setidaknya membaca buku masih cukup dapat menghiburnya. Dengan keseharian seperti itu tak ayal ia selalu menduduki peringkat pertama dari SD sampai menginjak kelas satu SMA saat ini.

Belajar dan belajar.

Pernah Gaara memikirkan apa yang selama ini ia lakukan untuk menjadi anak rajin adalah agar suatu hari nanti ada orang yang akan melihatnya. Tapi itu hanyalah sebuah harapan, kenyataannya semua orang tidak peduli dan hanya memberikan tatapan menusuk.

Gaara duduk di sudut belakang ruangan ditemani setumpuk buku yang telah dipilihnya. Hanya ada beberapa murid di perpustakaan ini, sebagian besar anak-anak yang lain lebih suka menghabiskan uangnya dikantin daripada harus sibuk dengan buku-buku. Dan itulah yang membuat tempat ini cocok untuknya. Sepi dan tenang... yang paling penting tidak ada yang terusik olehnya. Selama ini Gaara sudah cukup puas dengan buku-buku yang menemaninya menggabiskan waktu, walau itu menjadikannya terkenal sebagai kutu buku di sekolahan ini. Padahal ia tidak mengenakan kacamata. Tapi lingkaran hitam yang membingkai matanya malah dikenal sebagai ciri khasnya sebagai kutu buku.

"Pasti dia tidak pernah tidur karena terlalu asyik dengan buku-buku. Dasar maniak buku." itulah yang mereka katakan. Walaupun penyebab kurangnya tidur bukanlah karena buku.

Jam istirahat telah habis, Gaara meletakan buku-buku itu kembali ketempatnya walau ia belum selesai membaca. Sebenarnya ia bisa meminjamnya seperti biasa, tapi Gaara sudah mempunyai kesibukan lain seusai sekolah dan takut itu akan mengganggu rutinitas barunya.

Ketika berbelik ke koridor, "Ahh.." tubuhnya terpental ketika ia bertabrakan dengan siswa lain.

Belum sempat Gaara memandang siapa yang ia tabrak anak itu sudah menggeram kepadanya. "Ggrrh kau!- Dasar sialan! sudah cukup belagu kau berada disekolahan ini." Anak itu berucap kasar.

"Maaf." Gaara berusaha meminta maaf walaupun bukan sepenuhnya keselahannya.

"Minggir!" Tubuh Gaara didorong hingga bahunya menghantam tembok. Tapi tidak segera pergi anak yang lain malah bergerombol mengelilinginya.

Gaara menatap mereka dengan was-was.

Seragamnya dicengkram dengan kuat. Mereka berempat menatapnya dengan sinis. Beberapa kali ia diperlakukan seperti ini dan Gaara tidak tahu harus melawan dengan cara apa. Walupun telah minta maaf mereka tetap memojokkannya.

"Lihatlah si cupu ini, dia ini bukti jika keturunan mafia itu pecundang." – "Hahah…" yang lainnyapun tertawa. "Tapi si cupu ini masih berani-beraninya muncul bahkan menabrak salah satu dari kita!" Gaara kembali dihempaskan dengan kasar ke tembok.

"Jika aku jadi kau aku lebih baik bersembunyi, karena kahadiranmu hanya membawa masalah." Tidak hanya memakinya, merekapun juga mendorong, menjitak bahkan menggeplak kepala Gaara. Mereka berempat tertawa senang seolah Gaara adalah mainan yang pantas di bully.

"Bukankah itu adikmu, Temari?" Tiba-tiba suara wanita terdengar.

Murid perempuan tingkatan kelas tiga dan mereka datang bergerombol.

"Sst gawat! Kakaknya datang, apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Tanya seorang anak yang ikut membully Gaara.

Kelompok gadis itu adalah sebuah kelompok atau bisa dibilang geng yang di ketuai oleh Sabaku Temari. Dan anak tertua dari keluarga Sabaku itu sedang berada tepat diantara mereka. Itulah yang membuat mereka cemas, karena Gaara adalah adik kandung dari Temari.

Gaara dapat melihat kakak perempuannya itu dari tempatnya bertahan tanpa berharap jika saudarinya itu akan menolong, namun jika itu terjadi Gaara akan sangat bersyukur. Tapi seperti yang ia duga, gadis pirang berkuncir empat itu membuang muka seolah tidak ingin melihatnya. "Ayo kita pergi _guys_!" Ucap Temari yang malah mengajak teman-temannya pergi. Gerombolan gadis itu mengabaikan pembullyan itu membuat para anak laki-laki yang mebully Gaara tertawa mencemooh. "Lihat bukan? mereka tidak akan puduli dengan anak ini, diakan hanya pecundang di keluarga Sabaku."

Gaara menahan perasaannya yang nyeri. Terlebih hanya dengan ucapan mereka sudah sanggup membuat Gaara tercekik. 'Keluarga Sabaku...'. Yah, dirinya memang terlahir dari keluarga itu. Keluarga konglomerat yang menguasai kota ini dengan perusahaan besar dan berbagai cabang yang digenggamnya. Tapi bukan berarti Gaara senang untuk berbangga lahir dikeluarga itu. Bukan hanya terkenal karena kekayaannya, tapi Sabaku juga dikenal sebagai keluarga mafia yang menguasai kota ini sehingga mereka sangat ditakuti. Dari kasino, rumah hiburan sampai pasar gelap pasti ada nama Sabaku di hampir seluruh murid disini tahu tentang hal tersebut. Bahkan kedua kakaknya juga ditakuti dan cukup berpengaruh disekolahan ini, mereka memiliki pengikut masing-masing sebagai kelompoknya. Berbanding terbalik dengan mereka Gaara menjadi bahan bully-an di sekolahan ini. Banyak dari murid-murid penghuni sekolahan ini tidak menyukai keberadaan mereka anak-anak penerus Sabaku. Tapi Gaara yang berbeda tidak mampu membawa diri apalagi mengumpulkan pengikut. Sehingga rasa tidak suka orang-orang terlampiaskan pada dirinya. Bisa dikatakan na'as bagi Gaara, kedua kakaknya yang seharusnya melindungi anggota keluarganya bahkan tidak pernah menolongnya. Tatapan yang diberikan kedua kakaknya sama dengan anak-anak lain. Dalam dan menusuk... tidak terkecuali tatapan orang-orang yang mengenal keberadaannya. Gaara sadar ia tidak pernah diterima didalam keluarganya.

Gaara kembali berlari setelah mereka pergi.

Mata jadenya menatap keluar melihat berbagai gedung yang terlewati oleh kecepatan kereta. Yah, Gaara sedang menaiki kereta antar kota sekarang untuk menuju tempat kerjanya.

Memutuskan untuk bekerja di kota sebelah adalah hal yang mungkin tepat untuknya. Bukan berarti Gaara terpaksa bekerja karena butuh uang. Pihak rumahnya selalu memberikan uang saku lebih dari cukup agar ia bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri. Gaara hanya ingin memiliki keseharian yang berbeda. Jadi tidak hanya sebatas, sekolah-pulang-belajar-tidur berulang-ulang yang dapat ia lakukan. Jujur ia bosan, merasa hampa kerena tidak pernah menjadi anak normal dan mencoba berhubungan dengan manusia lain. Gaara sudah lama mengimpikan hal itu. Setiap kali ia menoton tv ia selalu bertanya-tanya apakah dirinya saja yang berbeda. Tidak ada satupun acara dan film yang ia tonton diperankan oleh satu orang tunggal. Semuanya selalu melibatkan orang lain bahkan logikanya tv dibuat untuk menyampaikan pesan pada pemirsanya. Bukanlah lelucon sering ia merasa iri ketika menonton drama atau kepada tokoh novel yang dibacanya. Maka dari itu Gaara ingin merevolusi dirinya, dan memastikan jika dirinya masihlah manusia yang sanggup berhubungan dengan manusia lain.

Dulu ia mungkin belum berani, tapi sekarang ia telah mematangkan tekadnya untuk keluar dari Suna, kota yang menjeratnya walaupun cuma beberapa waktu. Suna sebenarnya kota yang cukup besar, hanya saja orang-orang di bawah pengaruh Sabaku ada dimana-mana sehingga Gaara tidak dapat berbuat bebas.

Bekerja sambilan di kota sebelah juga bukan sesuatu tanpa resiko. Jika di Suna orang-orang langsung bergidik mendengar nama Sabaku, Gaara berharap di Konoha nama tersebut tidak terlalu berpengaruh, serta berharap pula tidak ada yang mengenalinya sebagai si bungsu dari Sabaku. Sebab itulah Gaara mengaku dengan marga yang lain pada pemilik kedai kemarin.

Awalnya Gaara merasa ragu memasuki sebuah toko hanya untuk menanyakan pekerjaan. Terlebih tanpa persyaratan yang benar kemungkinan besar ia akan ditolak. Namun selalu ada yang pertama kalinya bukan. Dan benar dirinya ditolak oleh sebuah minimarket karena ia terlihat kikuk. Kemudian selanjutnya ia melihat sebuah rumah makan yang lumayan ramai. Dan setelah menimang-nimang dengan pikiran ragu akhirnya ia masuk dengan ketetapan hatinya. Toh jika ditolak lagi ia bisa kembali mencari besok.

Alhasil akhirnya ia diterima. Gaara belum merasa senang sebetulnya, tapi ia berdebar-debar. Ia datang tanpa pengalaman untuk melakukan suatu pekerjaan, terutama ia akan bertemu orang-orang asing. Memikirkan bagaimana cara untuk menghadapi mereka dan apakah sama pandangan mereka dengan orang-orang Suna, Gaara berharap tidak ada yang mengetahui identitasnya.

Gaara merasa takut namun ia sudah bertekad. Ia ingin merubah hidupnya walau hanya sedikit. Dan akan melakukan semua ini walau hasilnya nanti tidak sesuai.

Gaara berharap semuanya akan baik-baik saja, setidaknya untuk beberapa bulan saja ke depan. Bagi Gaara ia harus melewati dan melihat hasilnya sendiri apakah perlakuan orang-orang akan sama dimanapun ia berada.

.

Gaara berdiri menatap bangunan kedai di depannya. Bangunan itu tidak besar berarsitektur khas Jepang layaknya kedai-kedai lain di Negara ini yang sebagaian besar terbuat dari kayu. Tapi setiap ia akan memasuki ada perasaan berdebar yang menyertai langkah Gaara. Entah apa ini, yang pasti sudah ada tugas yang menantinya di dalam sana. Seolah ia diperlukan. Orang-orang melihatnya sebagai pekerja paruh waktu biasa, dan mereka dapat berbicara dengan normal lebih dari harapannya.

Dengan mantap Gaara melewati pintu di depannya, menatap ruangan yang masih terasa asing, dan membuang nafas panjang. Oke, ia siap untuk memulai!

.

Pemandangan yang pertama kali Gaara lihat adalah kondisi kedai yang sedang sepi. Kemudian ia mendengar seniornya menyapa"_Okaeri_ Gaara-_kun_!" Gadis berambut pirang itu sedang sibuk melap meja namun menyempatkan diri untuk menyambutnya.

"_Konichiwa_." Balas Gaara. Kini sudah beberapa hari Gaara bekerja di kedai. Jadi tanpa ragu lagi Gaara langsung masuk menuju ruang karyawan untuk mengganti bajunya.

Gaara berdiri di belakang meja penyaji, ia sudah belajar untuk menjadi asisten Naruto. Jadi ia sudah memperhatikan cara membuat ramen, namun ia lebih sering ditugaskan mencatat pesanan walaupun bahasanya sangat kaku.

Karena kedai dalam keadaan masih sepi jadi Gaara hanya membersihkan meja dan mengecek bahan-bahan. Biasanya Naruto si-_owner_ yang berdiri disinilah yang akan memberitahukan banyak hal kepada Gaara. Pria itu sangat suka mengobrol dan bercanda, walaupun Gaara tidak bisa banyak merespon tapi ia merasa nyaman. Mungkin karena Naruto orang yang sangat berbeda dengan diri Gaara, Gaara seolah ditarik ke dalam dunia yang lain ketika bersama orang tersebut. Rasanya menyenangkan seolah impiannya segera terpenuhi. Semudah itu Naruto memberikan apa yang Gaara tidak pernah dapatkan bahkan oleh keluarganya sakalipun. Bisa mengobrol dan bercanda layaknya orang normal. Jika demikian harusnya Gaara melakukannya dari dulu.

Lalu dimana _owner_ itu sekarang?

"Gaara... Naruto berpesan kau dapat makan lebih dulu sebelum bekerja." Ino mengajaknya untuk mengambil peralatan makan. "Kau sudah paham cara meracik ramen bukan."

"Pesan dari Naruto-_san_?" Gaara menerima mangkuk dari Ino.

Gadis berkuncir panjang itu mengambil adonan mie dan memasukkannya ke dalam air mendidih. "Iya, dia itu sebenarnya termasuk orang sibuk. Dia sedang ada jam kuliah di Universitas Konoha."

"Naruto-_san_ seorang mahasiswa?"

Ino tersenyum kemudian mengernyit. "Kenapa? Apa kau mengira dia lebih tua daripada itu Gaara-kun?" Canda Ino.

"Bu-bukan begitu-"

"Akan kuberi tahu... Naruto itu masih 22 tahun tapi dia sudah sibuk untuk mengurus tesis." Jelas Ino. "Sedangkan aku saja tidak yakin pasti lulus S1 tahun depan."

"Coba kau potong-potong naruto(kue ikan)nya Gaara-kun." Komando Ino sambil mengaduk mie yang mulai lunak.

Jika dilihat seperti ini memang cukup mudah dalam menyajikan mie ramen. Dan disini tidak mempekerjakan seorang koki satupun. Dalam melakukan bisnis Naruto-lah yang menangani semuanya sendiri. Termasuk membuat adonan mie dan resep kuahnya. Jadi para pegawainya hanya tinggal menyajikan dengan presedur yang mudah. Dan Gaara tahu hal itu dari banyak cerita Naruto kemarin.

Gaara selesai menyajikan ramen untuk dirinya sendiri. Ia sudah paham tentang tata caranya dan mungkin segera akan melakukannya sendiri terutama jika Naruto sedang tidak ada.

Ino menepuk bahu Gaara. "Kalau begitu habiskan dulu ya."

Gaara mengangguk dan mulai mencicipi ramennya. Mie buatan Naruto memiliki tekstur kenyal yang pas. Entah pria itu berguru dari mana.

"Aku berjaga di depan ya Gaara-_kun_... nanti kau cuci piring kotornya!" Ujar Ino seraya pergi dari dapur.

#-#

.

Gaara keluar dari gerbang sekolah dengan agak-agak tergesa-gesa. Ia harus pergi ke setasiun sekarang walaupun untuk ke kota sebelah hanya memakan waktu setengah jam.

Pemuda merah itu berjalan agak santai setelah menyebrangi zebracross. Ia berpapasan dengan sekelompok siswa yang langsung saling berbisik ketika melihatnya. Beberapa dari mereka mengangguk seolah setuju dengan sesuatu kemudian berbalik mengikuti jejak Gaara.

Gaara tidak sabar agar cepat tiba di kedai. Gaara berharap Naruto tidak ada kuliah hari ini jadi mereka dapat lebih banyak mengobrol. Bukan karena pegawai lain tidak mengajaknya berbicara, tapi jujur saja pria satu itu termasuk orang yang menyenangkan, ini bukan hanya pendapat Gaara, jika ia melakukan reset kepada pegawai lainnya mereka pasti setuju jika Naruto adalah pria yang baik . Maka dari itu rasanya sedikit demi sedikit Gaara mulai mengidolakan sosok bosnya itu.

Ketika kondisi tampak sepi dan Gaara sedang asyik berpikir, tiba-tiba dua orang menyerobotnya dari samping. Gaara menatap mereka dengan bingung terutama saat kedua lengannya ditangkap. "Hehehh" senyum mereka mirip seperti kawanan heina. Gaara segera menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi ketika tubuhnya di seret ke sebuah gang sepi diantara bangunan ruko dan mendorongnya terjerembab.

"Kalian- mau apa?" Tanya Gaara setelah berbalik menatap mereka. Bagaimana tidak terkejut jika tiba-tiba diserang seperti ini.

Mereka berdecak mencemo'oh. "Dasar mafia sialan! Kami ingin membalas apa yang telah kalian lakukan." Ada tiga lima orang anak yang memojokkannya, dan semuanya menatap tajam kepada Gaara seolah mereka adalah heina yang lapar.

"Pegangi dia!" Dau orang tadi memaksanya untuk kembali berdiri, seorang anak yang daritadi bicara mencengkrap pipinya dengan tatapan menghina. Jujur Gaara tidak suka disentuh dan perlakuan mereka membuatnya risih, ia tidak sadar membuang pandangannya ke arah lain. "Mafia sialan! Sombong sekali kau tidak ingin melihatku. Kau memang patut untuk diberi pelajaran." Salah satu dari mereka berdiri tapat di depan Gaara. Mengepalkan tangannya sebelum melayangkan keras pada perut Gaara. "Jadi terima ini bayarannya!"

"UGH!" Gaara terbatuk kesakitan, perutnya terasa nyeri.

Mereka tertawa, dan medaratkan satu pukulan lagi ke pipi Gaara.

Sementara Gaara kesakitan mereka terus menghajarnya lagi dan lagi. 'Kenapa hanya dirinya saja?' sedari kecil Gaara berpikir jika orang-orang memperlakukannya tidak adil. Tapi dulu orang-orang hanya akan menjauhinya ketika ia muncul, dan melakukan kekerasan dari jauh untuk mengusirnya. Tapi setelah Gaara menginjak remaja mereka mulai mendekat dan menyakitinya secara langsung, terutama teman sekolahnya yang suka membully. Mungkin alasannya Gaara sudah tidak berada di bawah pengawasan ayahnya dan tidak ada tindakan apapun jika terjadi sesuatu padanya. Jadi ini merupakan kesempatan mereka.

"Harusnya kalian itu lenyap dari bumi ini!" Mereka juga terus memaki. Apakah memang layak ia mendapatkan perlakuan seperti ini? Otak Gaara berpikir mungkin kesalahannya adalah karena ia lahir di dunia ini. Salah karena ia lahir di keluarga Sabaku yang seharusnya tidak ada nama Gaara di dalam kartu keluarga tersebut.

Salah satu dari mereka mencengkram kerahnya. "Harusnya mafia seperti kalian itu segera dilenyapkan dari kota ini!" –"Ya itu benar, membuat susah saja." Tidak hanya satu orang merekapun mulai bergilir mengeroyok Gaara bahkan menginjak-nginjaknya. Gaara hanya bisa menahannya dan melindungi kepalanya dengan kedua tangan.

"Hei hentikan! Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Tiba-tiba seseorang datang mengintrupsi mereka. Tapi tidak segera berhenti orang itu segera mendorong mereka agar menjauh dari korban.

Anak-anak berandalan yang memakai seragam sama dengan Gaara itu berhenti dengan decakan terganggu. "Cih! Orang dewasa. Mengganggu saja."

"Dasar anak-anak brandal. Memangnya kalian bisa jadi jagoan dengan memukuli teman kalian sendiri?" Ucap orang itu.

"Tidak perlu ikut campur! Dia itu pantas mendapatkannya." Kata mereka lagi.

"Memangnya kalian itu hewan seenaknya main hakim sendiri. Atau kalian ingin jadi kriminal setelah puas memukulinya sampai mati? Jika memang begitu apa boleh buat aku akan menelepon polisi sekarang."

Gaara merasa tertolong ada yang melerai mereka. Tubuhnya terasa sakit semua, ia bahkan kesulitan untuk melihat dengan jelas siapa penolongnya.

Anak-anak yang mengeroyok Gaara itu berdecak tidak suka, seolah perbuatan mereka tidak salah dan pria dewasa itu datang mengganggu. Tapi kemudian mereka memutuskan untuk pergi sebelum polisi benar-benar datang dan mendapatkan masalah untuk orang tua mereka.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanyanya kepada Gaara. Dan Gaara baru mengenalinya setelah melihat wajahnya dari dekat. "Na-Naruto-_san_?"

"Astaga Gaara? bertahanlah! Aku akan membawamu." Penolong yang ternyata adalah atasannya itu menggendong Gaara untuk segera di obati.

.

"Ini!" Ino menyerahkan kotak P3K kepada Naruto untuk mengobati Gaara. Pemuda merah itu sedang ia baringkan di ruang istirahat di dalam kedai. "Jadi Gaara dipukuli oleh teman-temannya? Apakah Gaara memang selalu di bully." Tanya Ino dengan raut penasaran, tapi yang ditanyai hanya diam saja.

"Jika dia tidak ingin mengatakannya sebaiknya jangan ditanya lagi, Ino." Kata Naruto, ia mencelupkan kapas pada air dingin mengandung antiseptik dan menempelkannya pada luka Gaara. Membuat anak itu meringis menahan perih.

"Kau tidak usah bekerja hari ini, Gaara. Istirahat saja disini sampai merasa baikkan." Perintah Naruto, membereskan kotak p3k-nya setelah selesai mengobati Gaara.

"Terimakasih." Balas Gaara yang sudah merasa lebih baik.

"Seragammu kotor gantilah dengan ini, biar aku mencucinya!" Gaara menerima pakaian yang telah disiapkan oleh Ino.

Dengan perlahan ia membuka kancingnya tapi terlihat kesulitan ketika melepas kemejanya dari tubuhnya.

"Uem… perlu bantuan?" Tanya Naruto yang sedari tadi menemaninya.

"Ti-tidak. Terimakasih." Gaara mungkin malu jika orang lain membantunya memakai baju semenjak dari kecil ia sudah mandi dan mengenakan baju sendiri. Untungnya dia memakai kaos dalam sehingga tak apa jika ada orang lain disini karena ia hanya tinggal merangkapnya.

"Jika kau ingin pulang nanti aku akan mengantarmu."

"Terimakasih, tapi nanti aku akan pulang sendiri setelah merasa lebih baik." Gaara menurunkan tubuhnya untuk berbaring dengan sedikit meringis. Anak-anak brandal tadi memukulinya berlebihan sehingga seluruh tubuhnya sakit.

Naruto melihatnya iba. Benar kata Ino, apakah Gaara sudah sering dibully seperti ini oleh teman-temannya? Tapi Gaara terlihat memang tidak ingin menjawab ketika ditanyai hal itu.

"Apa kau sudah pernah memberi tahukan pada orang tua tentang hal ini?" Pertanyaan itu meluncur begitu saja karena Naruto tidak habis pikir sementara ia menjadi khawatir. Padahal Gaara dari sudut manapun terlihat sangat pendiam dan tidak ingin mengganggu siapapun. Tapi zaman dari dulu memang tidak berubah, 'yang kuat selalu menindas yang lemah'.

Gaara hanya menggeleng pelan.

Semenjak kejadian itu terjadi di luar lingkungan sekolah tidak ada yang dapat diadukan. "Aku mengerti, kau pasti tidak ingin merepotkan orang tuamu." Ujar Naruto, tangannya terjulur mengusap kepala Gaara beberapa kali. "Semoga lebamnya cepat menghilang."

Tangan naruto terasa sangat hangat sampai membuat Gaara bertanya-tanya mengapa Naruto begitu baik padanya. Seandainya Naruto tahu siapa dirinya mungkin sikapnya tidak akan sebaik ini.

.

Hari sudah malam dan toko juga akan segera di tutup. Ino dan teman pegawainya yang lain sudah selesai melap meja dan beres-beres, tapi masih ada satu orang yang kurang dari mereka.

"Bagaimana dengan Gaara?"

"Dia masih belum bangun dari tadi." Jawab Ino. Yah… seharusnya pegawai yang masih berstatus pelajar itu sudah bisa pulang sejak tadi. Tapi pemuda merah itu berkata ingin beristirahat disini lebih lama.

"Aku akan membangunkannya dan mengantarnya pulang, kalian dulua saja!"

"Kalau begitu sampi besok Naruto." Pamit Chouji. "Jaga dia baik-baik!" Tambah Ino. Mereka semua pergi meninggalkan kedai menyisakan Naruto dan Gaara yang masih di ruang istirahat.

"Hai!"

Pemuda bersurai merah itu merah itu sedang terbaring disana. Mungkin Gaara belum baikan, tapi ia bisa menggendongnya jika perlu nanti. Naruto mendekati pemuda itu dan menepuknya sedikit agar Gaara terjaga.

"Emng~" Tapi Gaara hanya bergumam dengan mata yang sepertinya berat untuk dibuka.

"Gaara, kau tidak pulang? Biar aku antar." Ujar Naruto. Ia berinisiatif untuk membantu Gaara bangun dan memapahnya menuju mobil.

"Hiks-" Tiba-tiba pemuda itu terisak. Dengan mata masih terpejam Gaara berusaha menjauhkan tangan Naruto darinya. "Aku tidak mau pulang-hiks..."

"Gaara, kau kanapa?" Naruto menjadi panik melihat pelajar SMA itu menjadi seperti ini. "Mana yang sakit?" Ia mengusap pipi Gaara untuk memeriksa keadaannya, dan baru disadarinya jika kulit Gaara terasa panas ditelapak tangannya. "Ya ampun! Kau demam Gaara." Naruto membenarkan posisi Gaara dan kembali dan mengambil selimut tebal untuk menyelimutinya.

Sambil mengusap kepala Gaara yang terasa panas Naruto memutar otak untuk segera mengambil tindakan.

"Tunggu sebentar aku akan mengambil handuk."

Wajah Gaara yang putih menjadi semakin pucat dan pemuda itu juga mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Naruto memeras handuk memastikan airnya tidak menetes sebelum meletakkannya di dahi Gaara.

"Ennh Na-ruto-san?"

"Tenanglah, aku akan merawatmu." Ujar Naruto agar Gaara kembali memejamkan matanya.

Naruto sudah mengunci tokonya, semenjak Gaara sakit ia berniat menginap dan merawat Gaara malam ini. 'kasihan dia' pikir Naruto.

"Sepertinya kau harus minum obat Gaara. Tetaplah tidur sementara aku membuat bubur di dapur!" Baru saja Naruto akan beranjak tapi Gaara memegangi tangannya. "Kumohon…" Masih dengan mata tertutup Gaara bergumam lemah.

"Iya aku mengerti. Tidak lama koq, hanya mengambil sesuatu yang hangat untukmu." Naruto melepaskan tangan Gaara yang lemah itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam selimut.

Gaara tidak akan segera sembuh jika tidak meminum obatnya. Maka dari itu Naruto harus memasak bubur sekarang. Pria itu yakin Gaara akan segera sembuh setalah memakan bubur buatannya.

Sedikit sulit untuk membangunkan Gaara agar bisa disuapi. Naruto menegakkan posisi bantal dan membantu Gaara bersandar dengan pas.

"Hei Gaara…" mata dengan kelopak hitam itu perlahan terbuka saat Naruto mengusap pipinya. "Kau harus memakan bubur buatanku ini, kau tahu jika ini kesempatan langkah untuk menyantap bubur special dari Naruto-sama. Jadi berusahalah untuk menghabiskannya oke!"

Melihat senyuman dari pemilik kedai itu Gaara hanya dapat mengangguk pelan. Ketika Naruto mengatakan 'Aa' Gaara segera akan membuka mulutnya dan mengunyahnya perlahan.

Rasa bubur buatan Naruto terasa sangat nyaman dimulutnya, dan perutnyapun menjadi hangat. Seingatnya Gaara tidak pernah diperlakukan selembut ini ketika ia sakit. Pelayan di rumahnya hanya akan menaruh makanan dan semuanya di meja agar ia dapat menggapainya sendiri. Sedangkan kakak-kakaknya tidak pernah sekalipun mengunjungi kamarnya. Sangat berbanding terbalik. Rasanya dunia ini menjadi damai ketika Naruto membelai wajahnya. Pertama kalinya ia merasakan perhatian orang lain rasanya Gaara ingin ini berlangsung lebih lama. Jika harus memilih untuk pulang dengan sehat, Gaara lebih memilih untuk tetap sakit dan dirawat oleh Naruto di kedai ini.

"Kenapa kau menangis?" Tanya Naruto menghapus air mata yang tiba-tiba turun di pipi Gaara. Gaara hanya menggeleng lemah.

Mangkuk yang bersih membuat iris biru itu takjub. "Kamu hebat Gaara! Mangkuknya bersih." Naruto tersenyum senang. Tadinya Naruto kira setidaknya pemuda kecil itu hanya akan memakannya setengah. Tapi baguslah jika bubur sefektif itu."Sekarang minum obat oke!" Dengan sebutir obat Naruto memberi Gaara segelas air untuk menelannya dengan mudah. Kemudian membaringkannya kembali agar ia beristirahat.

"Tidurlah yang nyenyak!" Tangan tan Naruto mengusap sebelah tangan Gaara yang panas. Ini sudah tengah malam, Naruto juga mulai mengantuk dan berniat tidur si sofa, tapi tunggu sebentar lagi setelah Gaara benar-benar terlelap.

Orang tuanya pasti khawatir. Tadi ia sudah meminta nomer hp rumah tapi Gaara hanya menggeleng. Pemuda merah itu terlihat tidak membawa handphone dan mungkin lupa nomer telepon rumahnya jadi apa boleh buat.

Kepala Naruto terkantuk-kantuk. "Ugh!" Pria itu tersentak untuk menegakkan tubuhnya dan mengucek matanya yang berat. Kemudian langsung menengok untuk mengecek keadaan pemuda di depannya.

Gaara basah oleh keringat dan ekspresi wajahnya terlihat sedang tidak nyaman. Naruto membilas handuknya dan meletakkan kembali di dahi Gaara, lalu mengecek suhu tubuh itu. Panasnya lebih mendingan daripada yang tadi tapi kenapa Gaara kesakitan.

"Enmgh~ hiks-". Air mata merembes dari kelopak hitam yang masih terpejam itu.

Gaara pasti sedang mimpi buruk.

"Hiks-_kaasan_… tolong… aku- tidak ingin sendirian lagi." Gaara menggeliat tidak tenang dengan nafas memburu, kemudian meringkuk dengan tubuh gemetar.

"Sshh-ssh! Gaara tenanglah!" Naruto berusaha membuatnya tenang, tapi ini tidak efektif jika hanya mengusapnya saja. Segera ia naik ke atas tempat tidur dan memeluk tubuh Gaara erat. "Tenang… aku ada disini untukmu." Bisik Naruto di telinga Gaara.

Naruto terus memuluk tubuh dan mengusap kecil kepala merah itu hingga berangsur tenang. Mata saphirenya mengecek wajah polos yang sedang sakit di depannya. Gaara kembali tertidur. Tangan tannya tergerak untuk menyeka rambut merah yang basah di wajah pucat itu lalu mencium keningnya.

Entah kenapa Naruto menjadi saying dengan anak ini. Mungkin begini rasanya jika memiliki adik.

Gaara menggeliat di dalam tidurnya, tapi terasa ada sesuatu yang membatasi gerakannya, seperti ada bantal di atasnya tapi ini bukan sekedar bantal karena terasa hangat dan nyaman.

Mata jadenya mengerjab untuk memastikan dimana ia sedang berada. Atap kayu dan interior seadanya di sekelilingnya… benar, ia masih berada di kedai. Kepalanya mendongak ke atas dan mendapati owner kedai sedang tidur di sebelahnya. Tidak hanya itu tangan besar pria itu juga melingkari tubuhnya.

Jantung Gaara berdebar panik. Seumur-umur ia tidak pernah tidur dengan seseorang terlebih dengan jarak sedekat ini dan suhu tubuh ini… membuatnya mulai berkeringat. Ia ingin membangunkan Naruto sekarang. Tapi Gaara tidak percaya diri untuk mulai bersuara. Wajah seperti apa yang akan dibuat orang lain jika mendapat situasa yang diperolehnya. Bahkan di drama seseorang biasanya juga akan merasa terkejut, ada yang berteriak bahkan menendang orang di sebelahnya sampai terjatuh dari ranjang.

Oh ia seperti perawan saja.

Gaara sangat sadar jika Naruto telah baik padanya jadi tidak mungkin ia akan bertindak tidak sopan. Ia ingat tadi malam. Naruto bahkan membuatkannya bubur dan merawatnya dengan lembut.

Pria di depannya ini rasanya seperti malaikat baginya. Bagaimana orang bisa sebaik itu? Lelaki baik seperti Naruto pasti juga di kelilingi oleh orang-orang yang baik pula. Wajahnya juga tampan, pasti banyak wanita yang mendekatinya. Tanpa sadar Gaara memperhatikan lekuk wajah Naruto. Mulai dari alis purangnya yang tipis tapi tebal, hidungnya yang mancung, hingga bibirnya yang tebal.

Dan kelopak kecoklatan yang terpejam damai itupun mulai terbuka, memperlihatkan pupil biru sebiru kedalaman lautan menatap padanya.

"Ohh-Gaara? Kau sudah bangun?" Ucapnya pertama kali dan langsung menunjukkan deretan gigi putihnya yang tidak sempat di gosok tadi malam. "_Ohayou_".

Gaara mengerjab sadar "_O-ohayou_" kemudian menunduk nervous. Pertama kalinya ia menatap lama wajah orang lain. Terutama senyuman pagi yang menyegarkan itu membuat jantungnya berlarian dengan semangat.

Melihat muka Gaara yang masih merah tangan Naruto langsung berinisiatif memeriksa suhu pemuda itu. 'Sudah tidak demam lagi'. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Gaara menggeleng. "Jauh lebih baik. Terimakasih sudah merawatku."

"Sama-sama Gaara." Naruto mengacak-acak rambut merah Gaara yang semakin berantakan lalu bangun dari kasur.

Matanya melirik kearah jam dan terkejut ketika jarum sudah berada diangka delapan. "EHHH? Astaga! Aku telat untuk membuaka toko." Pekiknya. "Aku harus ke depan! Mereka pasti sudah menungggu" Naruto yang sudah berlari tiba-tiba berbalik lagi. "Lalu sekolahmu?" dengan muka yang tidak kalah panik. Harusnya ia menelepon pihak sekolah sekarang.

"Karena aku sakit jadi hari ini aku bolos."

"Ohh begitu"

"Hai" Jawab Gaara yang hanya bisa mengulum senyum melihat tingkah Naruto yang kembali berlari keluar ruangan.

"Kau ini bagaimana sih Naruto? Bagaimana bisa kau membiarkan karyawanmu menunggu diluar selama satu jam!" Omel Ino. Padahal sebenarnya hanya menunggu seperempat jam.

"_Gomen-gomen_.." Mereka memasuki restoran dengan Ino yang terlihat masih dongkol, sedangkan yang lainnya hanya menghela nafas.

"Kupikir tadi libur." Sahut Chouji.

"Padahal aku sudah berkali-kali meneleponmu? Kau kemana saja sih?"Omel Ino masih berlanjut.

"Maaf…" Tiba-tiba Gaara muncul dari dalam. "Naruto-_san _ menjadi kelelahan karena merawatku." Ujarnya menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya dan agak merasa bersalah.

"Gaara kau masih ada disini." Ino terkejut dan menghampirinya.

"Tadi malam dia demam tinggi." Terang Naruto.

"Lalu hari ini tidak sekolah."

Gaara menggeleng. "Aku akan pulang setelah ini."

"Aku akan membuat sup miso untuk sarapan."

"Lalu tokonya?"

"Nanti saja!"

"Nanti pelangganmu kecewa."

"Tidak akan…" Naruto menggoyangkan telunjuknya beberapa kali. "Lagian siapa yang akan makan ramen pagi-pagi.

"Hahahh…"

.

Gaara berdiri agak lama di depan gerbang rumah megahnya. Tidak pulang tadi malam dan tidak sekolah, mungkin ayahnya akan marah jika mengetahuinya. Gaara berharap pempinan mafia itu tidak sedang ada di rumah.

Tidak ada seorangpun yang terlihat, kedua kakaknya masih sekolah dan para pembantu mungkin sudah selesai dengan pekerjaan mereka. Gaara menghela nafas, kembali mematangkan langkahnya menuju kamarnya di bagian atas.

"Darimana saja kau 'Sabaku no Gaara'?" Tubuh Gaara menegang, ditambah jantungnya terasa ingin copot. Itu suara orang yang disebut kepala keluarga Sabaku mafia penguasa Suna. Berdiri di ujung tangga lantai dua sambil menatapnya dengan tajam.

"_O-otou-Sama_?"

TBC

.

Uda aku replace dengan tulisan yang uda di edit. Yang kemarin qw ngeyiknya diHp jadi asal tulis gitu …  
Sorry jadinya

Kimochi warui kedo…

Si author mah.


End file.
